


In My Arms Till The End

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Inspired by the song In My Arms Till The End by Like Thieves, Less than 300 words, M/M, POV First Person, Steve's Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew that the end was coming, that it was only a matter of time, and you'd accepted that. But when it took you away from me, no amount of knowing it'd happen would ever make me ready for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [In My Arms Till The End](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLR_udvomJ8) by Like Thieves. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

You aren’t talking anymore. You used to talk all the time, even when the pain was bad and you were barely lucid. You kept talking. I think you knew I was afraid of the silence. I never knew how much I’d miss the sound of your voice until it was mute.

You don’t open your eyes anymore. I wish that you’d look at me one last time, so that you can see everything that you mean to me. I feel like I never got a chance to show you just how much I love you.

You can’t hear me anymore. I missed my last chance to tell you that I don’t want to lose you.

Your skin is growing cold. You can’t feel me anymore. Can’t feel the way that I held you in my arms until the end. Can’t feel the way that I held on like it would give us more time, as though I could shield you from death. I held you, and even after you went still, I tried to believe that I could still see you moving. Could still see that spark of life in you. But it is gone. You always told me that the end would come.

It came too soon.

The world feels like nothing without you. It’s just a void now, the space that you used to fill is frozen over like winter. It’s cold and dark. Shadows like shards pierce my heart.

I promised I’d hold you in my arms until the end. The end came and took you away.

But I can’t let go.


End file.
